bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Hydron
was King Zenoheld's only son, the Prince of Vestal, leader of New Vestroia, and commander of the Vexos. He possessed the petrified statues of five of the Six Soldiers that saved Vestroia: Tigrerra, Gorem, Preyas, Skyress, and Hydranoid. His goal was to "complete his collection" by getting his hands on Drago. After Spectra and Gus' defection, Hydron became the new Subterra brawler for the Vexos. Personality Prince Hydron was shown to be very spoiled and bratty, as his only concern in the first arc was to complete his collection of petrified Bakugan. He was a very ruthless and heartless person. In ''BT: The Final Battle, when his Bakugan's attack managed to blow Mira Clay away, Dan Kuso called him a creep by saying "You creep! Who hurts a girl like that?". He responded with "Boy. Girl. All I see is brawler". Unlike most members of the Vexos, Hydron has no problem with the Alternative Weapon System despite his father's insane plan to destroy the universe. Also, in Volt's Revolt, he went insane once he lost to Volt and sent him to a dimensional netherworld, narrowly escaping being dragged in himself by Volt. After that he defeated and sent Lync Volan to the same place. However, the spirits of Volt Luster and Lync Volan seemed to be on his side over the greater evil, Zenoheld, in An Heir to Spare. In that same episode, he is shown to care about Dryoid, as he is kept in a case, and during his battle against Zenoheld, when the king activated Land Pressure, Hydron believed in Dryoid that he could overcome Land Pressure's effect. Eventually, the two became close enough to the point that Dryoid seemed to become self aware and showed some degree of partnership, rather than blind, programmed loyalty, with his brawler despite his inability to speak. Towards the end of his life, Hydron began to lose his sanity. He began screaming and twitching whenever he was in anger, which was first demonstrated when he lost a battle to, and subsequently used a Death Bomb to kill, Volt. He also showed extreme mental instability after being tortured by his father Zenoheld and threw into prison cell near to Gus. He seemed to hate people that referred to him as "father's son" and called him weaker than his father as shown in Ultimate Weapon where Gus tricked him into starting a brawl after calling him Zenoheld's lapdog, he also hates being called a "spoiled brat" by Mylene and Volt and being called a "spoiled little brat" by Spectra Phantom. He had a habit of twirling a lock of his hair around his index finger. Biography Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Very little was known about the Prince prior to Season 2. What was clear was that he had a negative relationship with his father, King Zenoheld, who constantly complained of his son disappointing him by not firmly putting New Vestroia under Vestal control. Hydron thought his father worried too much about him and didn't have enough trust that he could do things on his own. He was shown to be quite arrogant, and he thought very highly of himself. Mylene Farrow and Volt Luster even referred to him as "a spoiled brat". It is unclear as to whether he had any actual experience in brawling despite wanting to take on Dan and the others himself, perhaps due to his royal status; however, it appears that Hydron is a very strong Subterra brawler, using his Bakugan Dryoid, a mechanical Bakugan created by Professor Clay. Hydron wasn't foolish; he was well aware that Spectra was up to something, and had employed Lync to keep an eye on him, who crossed him to join Spectra and Gus. In Revenge of the Vexos, since Gus left the Vexos, Mylene recruited Hydron as the new Subterra Vexos brawler. Hydron also obtained a new outfit in the second season, and when he was sent to Vestal to get the Haos Energy from Baron Leltoy, he bought a pair of sunglasses while strolling around. Once he encountered Baron, he challenged him to a brawl for the Haos Energy, who readily agreed. Hydron then revealed that he was no longer a prince, thanks to the Bakugan Brawler Resistance. Not much is said after that to explain how he lost his position as ruler of Vestal. Soon after the brawl had begun, he defeated Saint Nemus and Piercian with only Dryoid, thus releasing the Haos Energy and powering his father's machine. It seemed like he didn't have a Bakugan Trap, proving that he must be very skilled in brawling. Hydron was cruel and tended to brawl until his opponent pleaded for mercy, which pleased him immensely, much to his opponent's dismay. As he arrived back with the other Vexos, Mylene states that he should work on his stealth, because he may have alerted the other Brawlers. However, he shrugs it off, saying that she was jealous of him for claiming the first Attribute Energy. Mylene seemed angered, but didn't question him further. In Shadow Attack, he masterminded the plan to lure Dan Kuso and the rest of the Resistance back to Earth by having Alice get defeated by Shadow Prove. Hydron planned to brawl Dan and defeat him to take the Pyrus energy. In Elfin on the Run, he and Shadow Prove face Marucho, Preyas, and Minx Elfin. Although they lost, they still managed to get the Aquos Attribute Energy into the BT system, since Elfin sacrificed herself in the battle, making Preyas finish the battle off alone. He then returned to the Vexos Motherpalace with Shadow and gloated to himself over how irritated Mylene would be when she realized that he stole another Attribute Energy while she still had none. In BT: The Final Battle, he battled Dan Kuso, Mira Clay, and Spectra Phantom with Zenoheld, winning against Mira, and knocking her unconscious, but losing against Dan and Spectra. Zenoheld won against them, then obtaining the Pyrus energy, but Farbros was damaged in the process. Because of his lose, Hydron was held by the collar by Zenoheld and was almost accused of failing until he blamed Professor Clay for his Mechanical Bakugan's weakness. In Volt's Revolt, it was shown that Hydron thought of the other Vexos members (excluding his father) as dogs, telling Volt to be "A good little doggie," much to the Haos brawler's fury. Although he lost the brawl after pursuing Volt for his betrayal, he managed to send Volt to another dimension in his thirst for revenge. After his defeat, he showed signs of going insane, probably because he was so determined for victory. Upon Volt's disappearance into another dimension, Hydron screamed "I defeated him! ... I won!" while staggering backwards, showing that even though he lost, he doubted his strength to actually get rid of him. In Payback, Zenoheld sent him after Lync, who had taken the blueprints of the Alternative with unknown motives. He confronted Lync on Earth, in front of Alice's house. After Lync tests his patience by feigning innocence, Hydron noticed Alice and realized she was why Lync betrayed the Vexos. When Lync tells him to leave her alone, Hydron remarks that Alice is a pretty name, then continuing to say it was a "shame" that Alice will "turn to dust" after the completion of the Alternative. Lync retorts that Hydron is the one who should "turn to dust" and insults him further by claiming his only motivation was to win his father's approval. While he is infuriated by the remark and denies it, it ends up being true when Hydron was hurt and confused when Zenoheld, instead of praising him, roughly dismisses him. In Mylene's Meltdown Hydron appeared in the flashback and stand by his father's side. He warn Mylene that if she failed, he would threaten to make her suffer the same fate as Lync and Volt. In An Heir to Spare, Zenoheld became angry with him for not retrieving the Phantom Data, and punished Hydron with The Agonizer. Later on, Hydron dreamt of Lync and Volt telling him that he should be the King instead of Zenoheld. He then challenged Zenoheld to a brawl, and lost despite being able to defeat Farbros and halve Zenoheld's Life Gauge. He was then thrown in a prison cell along with Gus, thus proving that Gus was still alive. In Ultimate Weapon, he was able to escape when Gus tricked him into starting a brawl inside the cells by calling him a lapdog, which angered Hydron, thus releasing Dryoid and Rex Vulcan who, upon release, broke the cells and allowed both Gus and himself to escape. In Final Fury, he then fought alongside the brawlers to defeat his father once and for all, but probably died when the Alternative exploded. Just before the explosion, Hydron looked up and said: "Volt...Lync...I'll be there...soon." It is unknown whether he survived with Dryoid and came back to find Volt and Lync, but, more likely, it is probable that he meant that he was about to die and would join Volt and Lync, suggesting that the "alternate dimension" was really a metaphor for death.' Bakugan Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia *Subterra Dryoid (Guardian Bakugan) (Destroyed in episode 52) *Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (as a statue) (Back in New Vestroia) *Haos Blade Tigrerra (as a statue) (Back in New Vestroia) *Aquos Preyas (as a statue) (Back in New Vestroia) *Subterra Hammer Gorem (as a statue) (Back in New Vestroia) *Ventus Storm Skyress (as a statue) (Stayed in New Vestroia) Trivia *Hydron and his father are the only Vexos members with no known surname. *He has a habit of twirling a lock on his hair on either side. This is very similar to '''Near from Death Note. *He and Masquerade share the same English and Japanese voice actor. *His hair and eye color is similar to Ribbons Almark and Hilling Care from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. *Hydron is the only brawler to defeat Zenoheld in a brawl in the first round. *Hydron is the second character who has killed the most amount of people in the Bakugan TV series, the first is Emperor Barodius. Battles Hydron's record shows that he is a good brawler. He has won 4/7 of his brawls. However, Hydron is shown as not being able to cope with his losses, and usually threatens the lives of other Vexos members when he loses. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Vexos Category:Vestals Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Subterra Users Category:Male